The invention relates to an apparatus for the conveying of separated goods using an n-track conveying section and a one-track conveying section adjoining it.
Such apparatus are in particular known from food technology and can serve to convey products from a cutting apparatus to a packaging machine. If the cutting apparatus is designed as a dual or four-fold slicer, the sliced products are supplied on two tracks or on four tracks. Since many packaging machines, in particular e.g. tubular bag machines, are only suitable to process products supplied on one track, it is necessary to provide suitable devices between the cutting apparatus and the packaging machine which combine the products supplied from the cutting apparatus on multiple tracks onto a single-track conveying section.
Such devices known from the prior art frequently have the disadvantage that the products have to be moved between different conveying planes, with slanted positions of the products occurring as a rule on the transfer of the products from one conveying plane into a conveying plane disposed thereabove or thereunder. This has the result that, for example, conveyed stacks of comparatively dry slices of cheese slip in an unwanted manner, with even the complete dissolution of conveyed stacks being able to occur, which in turn has the result that such products supplied in an unordered manner cannot be processed by a packaging machine. This then in turn causes an expensive reduction in the respective plant availability.